Alone
by MyHeartMyLove101
Summary: Tsuki Sawada a girl who always stays alone. She can't really trust anyone around her but her mother. She's hiding something from everyone. Will she change once a certain infant comes along and changes that or will she stay the way she always was and will be. Sorry suck at summaries but enjoy - Fem!27 and no parings yet please vote!
1. Sawada Tsuki

**Me: Hey guys this is my first fanfic sorry if it's bad ^.^" so plz feel free to point out my mistakes to see if I can improve more on my writing. **

**Tsuna: Heart-san can we start the story. Hibari-san is getting a bit…aggravated. *shivers***

**Me: oh right! Yamamoto-kun can you do the disclaimer.**

**Yamamoto: sure thing. MyHeartMyLove101 does no own KHR. Hey lets go play some baseball!**

**Tsuna and me: *shivers* No thank you**

Sometimes I think of myself as someone different from others. I'm not normal. I can't really do anything right_. I guess they were right about me being dame. Ha it's not like people care that I really am a normal girl with a normal. And yet here I am alone on a park bench laughing at myself while I make my own mother worry about me. _

"Tch…people are stupid….friends are stupid. Who needs them?" I looked at the up at the dark night sky that is being covered by dark clouds.

"Everywhere I go it's always cloudy and dark…." I dropped my head. From far away I can hear voices of people running away before it rains. I blocked all the sound out by staring at my hands. _But I am stupid. I am useless. I'm not needed. Then….why….why am I here….in this world….living?_

Minutes turned into hours I liked at my orange watch. _Eight thirty. Better head home now._ I got up from the warm bench and felt myself get cold quickly. I blame myself for still wearing my school uniform that comes in a knee high navy blue skirt, white baggy blouse, and a navy vest. I looked at the sky again before I started to walk home.

_Rain….i didn't bring an umbrella….baka Tsuki_

I made it home soaking wet from the now hard pouring rain. I reached for my keys but they weren't there. Sigh. _Baka Tsuki, you left it in your shoe locker again._

I rang the doorbell and waited till kaa-san answered. Less than 10 seconds Nana opened the door and pulled me inside with a worried expression while I just stared into her eyes emotionless.

"Tsu-chan where on earth were you? I was so worried that you wouldn't come home!" Nana looked as if she were going to break down into tears. I gave her a small hug and apologized and lied to her that I was at school to do some homework. I let her go once she was calm down.

"I'm going to my room."

"Tsu-chan don't you want to eat or take a bath first? You haven't eaten a thing and your soaking wet." I shook my head to her.

"I'll just take a bath. Sorry for worrying you." With that said I had left her in the living room and went upstairs.

**Nana's pov**

Tsu-chan changed so much. Before she was a cheerful, loving girl. Now she's all grown up and cold. _What happened to you Tsu-chan. What happened to the girl who always wanted to sing dance and play? The one who cares and shows her love to others. What happened to you that made you like thins. You don't even talk to me anymore. Tsu-chan I want the old you back. The Tsu-chan that has a heart as big as the sky._

I stared at the picture near the window. A cheerful five year old Tsuki, a loving yet handsome husband, and a smiling me hugging Tsu-chan. We looked so happy.

"Iemitsu what happened with our little Tsu-chan….She's so different now…" a tear slipped down my cheek as I thought of all the happy moments when we were all together.

"Please come back soon Iemitsu. I'm not sure what to do with our little Tsuki."

**Me: so how is it so far? Please tell me so that I can update soon **

**Hibari: review or I'll bite you to death. *glares***

**Me: *hides behind Yamamoto* till next time minna and sorry for its shortness. (^-^)/**


	2. Home Tutor Reborn!

**Me: (^-^) thank you all who reviewed, faved, or fallowed this story! It makes me happy that you like my story Alone.**

**Mukuro: Kufufu it isn't that big of a deal Heart-san**

**Me: Shut up! Before I smash that pineapple head of yours!**

**Mukuro: *eyebrow twitches***

**Me: Before anything violent happens to me; Chrome-chan can you please do the disclaimer. *Starts to go out the door***

**Chrome: Heart-sama does not own KHR enjoy.**

* * *

~Tsuki's dream~

"_I'm sorry." A six year old Tsuki had tears in her eyes as a group of students corned her and insults were being throne here and there. Tsuki was covered in bruises and cuts as her salty tears fell on them and stung her. She was both hurt mentally and physically. _

"_Look dame-Tsuki looks even more dame like that." One child sneered._

"_She's totally useless. I only wonder who would actually like her." Another commented_

'_It hurts but why aren't they helping me? You're my friends so why aren't you helping me' Tsuki's eyes looked to see her friends who just stood there and said nothing or did anything. All of them started to leave her behind one by one. She was alone. She was getting beaten to the ground and yet they didn't help. _

"_No one likes you. So you should just leave."_

'_it hurts…'_

"_Come on guys lets go guys I think she learned her lesson."_

'_It hurts so much….'_

_The group left Tsuki abandoned, broken, hurt, and hopeless. She tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. It hurt so much. She could barely move. Tears still trickled down her face. The people she trusted, and told her that they'll be with her forever….lied._

"_Liars….liars…..liars…" Tsuki repeated over and over till everything turned black._

* * *

**~Tsuki's pov~**

I slowly opened to the sun hitting my eyes. I sat up and looked at my clock, 5:12. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I removed my clothing and started a bath. Once I was done it was 5:40. I changed into my now dry school uniform, pulled my long brown hair into and pony-tail and went down stairs.

"Mama must still be sleeping." I went into the kitchen and made eggs, sausage, with some toast for two. I also prepared tea for mama and some coffee for me. It was now 6:19. I sat down and started eating as mama came into room. She was holding a bunch of letters and bills.

"Look Tsu-chan! I found this in the mail." Mama said cheerfully as she handed me a piece of paper

"It doesn't matter what grade. I'll make your child into the next generation leader. Home Tutor Reborn." I read aloud. Then I looked at Nana as she had sparkles in her eyes and a wide grin. I sweat dropped.

"This could be great for you Tsu-chan!" she commented

"Mama I don't need a tutor I'm doing fine on my own. Besides you're letting a total stranger come into our home what makes you so sure that he won't steel anything?"

"I know he won't do such things so you're getting a tutor weather you like it or not."

"Okay, fine. But when is he coming anyway?"

"I'm not really sure it doesn't really say." I just gave her and emotionless stare but on the inside I mentally face palmed.

"Well I should get going before Hibari-san bites me to death." I said while grabbing my bag from the floor, and bento as headed to the door. I froze in place at what I say before me. An infant wearing a black suit with a yellow button up shirt, and a black fedora with a yellow band around it, also lay a green chameleon.

"Tsu-chan who's child is that?" Mama asked.

"Ciaossu I'm your tutor Reborn." The infant know as Reborn said. I just stared in the infant.

"D-did you just talk…" Mama said. The infant looked at her and nodded.

"How cute!" Mama cheered. Once again I mentally face palmed at my mothers' actions. I faced at the infant who is now staring at me. _'His eyes look like their staring into my very soul. Weird infant.'_ I mentally told myself.

"Well excuse me for being weird," He spoke. My eyes widen only a little as I started at him. "And yes if you're wondering I can read minds."

"I don't have time for this." I said as I passed the suit wearing infant and put on my shoes and left out the door.

'_An infant that's wearing and suit and fedora with a chameleon is saying that he's my home tutor. This is just plain ridicules!'_ I mentally yelled. As I quickened my speed walking into jogging to reach school on time.

* * *

**Me: Longer than last time ^o^ but not as much. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**Chrome: R&R**

**Me and Chrome: Till next time!**


	3. Namimori's Perfect

**Me: Yo everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating my mom got into an accident but she's fine now don't worry ^-^ and a big thanks to all those who review, fallow, and fav this story. It makes me happy**

**Reborn: Can we get on with the story and less about your life.**

**Me: You're so mean Reborn!**

**Reborn: *smirks* Dame-Heart doesn't own KHR**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Reborn: *cocks gun* Shut up your too loud.**

**Me: *shivers* H-Hai**

'_AH! That infant made me late now!'_ I mentally cursed at the 'infant tutor' of mine and started to run before being late to class, or worse getting bitten to death by that perfect. Shivers went up my spine last time I saw him bite someone to death. I pray for that poor soul but it doesn't matter at the moment

"Ah…just my luck…" I murmured. The perfect was at the gate with his tonfas. "Your late herbivore." He said while glaring at me. I started to panic on the inside but I ended up having my cold and dead personality take over me.

"I was only caught up in a little situation which caused my lateness." I said coldly. _'He's going to bite me to death now I just know it'_

"Hn….But that doesn't get you out of being bitten to death." He said while raising his tonfas at me. I mentally panic again.

"But your making me even more late than I already am so if you please move aside I'll be on my way." I replied.

It was quiet then he was still in his fighting stance while glaring down at me. _' I hate my shortness.'_ I mentally cried.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn…"

.

.

.

"Get to class herbivore." He didn't have to tell me twice. I walked pass him as quickly as I could and made it to class.

'_it isn't like perfect-san to just let anyone go like that .i wonder why he didn't hit me?_'

**Me: Short I know! Dx. I was wondering if you guys could also give me some ideas so I won't have as much writers block as I do now.**

**Hibari: *glares down at me* herbivore…**

**Me: *shivers* R&R plz….and vote for the couple….*runs away***

**Hibari: *Stares at the camera and walks the other way* **


	4. Kyoko and Hana-chan!

**Me: last chapter Hibari found me and bit me to death. Well almost Tsuna had to reason with him and ended up being bitten to death instead.**

**Tsuna: Your saying that like it's a good thing. T^T**

**Me: Gomen Tsuna-kun**

**Votes**

**Hibari- 2**

**Mukuro- 1**

**Reborn-2**

**Xanxus-1**

**Gokudera- 1**

**Me: Vote more guys I really do like the way all of you are enjoying it so far!**

**Yamamoto: On of the reviews gave Heart some inspiration.**

**Chrome: Aregatou GreenDrkness-sama**

**Me: Yep big thanks and to 00-SilentObserver-13 you were right!**

**Hibari: On with the story or I'll bite you to death**

**All: H-hai**

**Me: oh but you all must know I think from now its not going to be anyone's pov well at times that it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Its lunch time for our young heroine and she seemed to be bothered more than usual today. It seemed that not only forgot her text book, Nezu-sensei **(I think that was him. Correct me if I'm wrong)** scolded Tsuki for every little thing. Oh how she always wanted to prove him wrong in many ways. But then again she couldn't because then she would be expelled for proving the guy wrong and maybe assaulting him.

Tsuki sighed as she pulled her orange bento with little white sakura flowers on it.

"Ah kawaii where did you get it?" a voice stopped her. Tsuki looked up to see Sasagawa Kyoko the school's idol with her friend Kurokawa Hana.

Tsuki just looked at her and shrugged. Hana looked irritated and spoke, "You know, you don't always have to be so cold all the time." _'She's right. But I really can't stop myself.' _

"Hana-chan don't say thin-" Kyoko started.

"It's okay she's right though. I'm sorry for rudeness." Tsuki exclaimed while standing up and bowing.

Kyoko looked at her and back at Hana who also stared at her. Hana shrugged and smiled a bit. Hana moved to be right in front of Tsuki and grabbed her hand. It caused Tsuki to look up in surprise at Hana.

"Don't be so formal either. We're not royalty here." Hana stated. Tsuki still looked at her and nodded.

"Ne Tsuki-chan you should try smiling more." Kyoko told her.

"Smile? I don't really know how to smile." Tsuki stated.

"What do you mean?" Hana questioned. Tsuki shook her head. "It's best you don't know."

Kyoko and Hana looked at her while cocking their heads in confusion. Tsuki just sighed and gave them a really small smile which looked like she was sick. _'Like I said before can't smile for my life.'_

As the girls were chatting in the class room there was a very dark and venomous aura near the door way. Those who tried to enter the room ended up leaving instead or ended up hurt by a certain try-hard girl.

"Dame-Tsuki…you will know your place…" The girl whispered full of anger. She walked away plotting a way to get our heroine 'in her place.'

Back with the girls, Kyoko and Hana made small talk with Tsuki and understand her a bit more. It made Tsuki happy that there are people that actually want to talk her and help her. But then there was still that moment of betrayal in her heart she just couldn't push that away. She can never get rid of what happened so long ago she promised herself that she would be too close to anyone but her mother. The thought made her eyes look lifeless.

"Tsuki-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked looking at her in worry. Tsuki looked at her and nodded. "Ya, I'm fine there's no need to worry about me I'll be fine. Class is about to start you guys should go to your seats now." Tsuki stated. Hana looked at Tsuki and her face fell a little. _'What's wrong with you Tsuki? Why can't you get close to anyone? Why do you always lock your heart? What exactly happened to you to make you like this?' _ This wasn't like Hana at all normally she wouldn't care what happened to others but Kyoko but this time it's different. As Kyoko was about to go to seat she grabbed her hand and Tsuki's.

Tsuki and Kyoko looked at her with surprise. "From now on you'll be our friend no objections! Do you understand! I don't know what happened to you to make you like this but we'll find out and help you!" Hana yelled at Tsuki. This wasn't like her at all. Hana looked at Tsuki's eyes with determination and hope. Tsuki looked at Hana and Kyoko.

"Hana-chan is right Tsuki-chan. We'll help you and that's a promise we'll all be friends." Kyoko said with a big smile.

Tsuki's eyes now looked like it had a bit more of life inside them. She seemed ever happier than ever but she just couldn't show it. She looked at both of them in the eye and nodded.

* * *

**Me: I'm so happy that Tsuna made such great friends. Hana was OOC but I thought it was nice. ^-^ please R&R **

**Kyoko: Also vote for the couple and only one vote for each. And you must only pic one or two but that's the maximum**

**Hana: Till next time**


	5. Baseball Star!

**Me: Yo! I'm sorry I had to keep you people waiting I started High school not too long ago and had to do a project and homework on the first day. I ALMOST DIED! T^T**

**Xanxus: Shut up scum *glares at me***

**Me: H-hai *shivers and hides behind Squalo***

**Squalo: VOI! Don't hide behind me stupid aut- *gets hit with a bottle***

**Xanxus: I said to shut up.**

**Me: *shivers* L-let's g-go to the v-votes shall we..**

**VOTES**

**Reborn- 4**

**Mukuro-3**

**Hibari-3**

**Xanxus-1**

**Gokudera-1**

**Adult Reborn: looks like I'm winning to get my dame-Tsuki**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu not for long hit man Tsuki is mine**

**Hibari: that's where your wrong herbivores. Tsuki will be mine. **

**Tsuki: Can we start the story before any fighting happens.**

**Me: Yep, Bianchi do the disclaimer please ^-^**

**Bianchi: Heart doesn't own KHR. Enjoy. Reborn let's get married!**

* * *

Tsuki seemed to be a bit better after Kyoko and Hana became her friends. She liked them for who they were and not just because of popularity. They understood her in different ways. As much as she wanted to trust them, she just couldn't. Not yet. The past keeps on flashing back in her head. _Don't keep them to close you'll never know if they'll hurt you. Don't trust them. I only trust Mama, the only person I can talk to and trust. _Tsuki kept thinking not noticing the infant next to her.

"Dame-Tsuki." When the hit man spoke Tsuki jumped a little but still kept her calm and emotionless state and looked at the infant hit man next to her.

"Why are you here? How exactly did you actually get into the school?" Tsuki asked. The infant just looked at her and smirked.

"I have my ways Dame-Tsuki. And by the way you should have more friend-"

"I don't need them." Tsuki interrupted Reborn. She looked anywhere else but the hit man's gaze. "I don't need them. I can do just fine on my own. I don't need anyone near me. I don't need you. I think you should go tutor another kid and leave me alone." Tsuki's monotone voice echoed the empty hallway.

'_Why does she always have to keep for herself?' _ Reborn thought. He looked (More like stared) at Tsuki and pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes.

"My real line of work is to make you the next generation Mafia boss. Not just a simple home tutor. I was assigned by the Ninth to make you the next boss and train you. My name is Reborn the number one hit man in the mafia." Reborn stated.

"Mafia? I don't want to be part of this little prank of yours so leave me alone." Tsuki said while glaring at the infant, which made him smirk even more and next thing Leon turned into a pistol as Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuki.

"Oh this isn't a prank, I guarantee it." Tsuki's eyes widen a bit as the infant shot a bullet to her head which she managed to dodge. "Impressive, but still not good enough." Reborn shot another bullet at Tsuki which she nearly dodged.

'_This is nuts what kind of person does this?!' _Tsuki mentally yelled. She focused on the bullets and Reborn and ran through the halls without getting shot by the hit man. Once she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell back waiting to feel pain but never did. Tsuki felt strong arms lift her to her feet. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Maa maa are you okay?" Yamamoto Takeshi, Nami-chu's number one baseball player. Tsuki nodded and stepped away from him.

"Thank you for catching me. Sorry I bumped into you." Tsuki said while looking up at him. How much she envied herself for being short. In Yamamoto's point of view she might as well look like an ant.

"It's no problem. Wait isn't you in my class?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuki nodded.

"Sawada Tsuki, also known as dame-Tsuki. I already know you Yamamoto-san." Tsuki said with a blank face.

"You know you shouldn't call yourself that." Yamamoto said with a small smile. Tsuki looked at him and sighed.

"You should also know not to smile if you don't mean it. I see you time to time Yamamoto-san. Fan girls around you and supporting you and your smiles….your smiles have nothing in them. Your eyes show sadness. Why is that Yamamoto-san?" Yamamoto's eyes widen as he looked at Tsuki with shock and frowned.

"I didn't think anyone would actually notice."

"You shouldn't be like that Yamamoto-san I understand from experience. You should be more honest and tell people what's on your mind and if they end up leaving then it means they never really liked you those who truly understand will stay with you." Yamamoto looked at her and truly smiled.

"Thank you Tsuki-chan you made me feel better." Yamamoto cheered. Then it hit Tsuki. THE HIT MAN TUTOR!

"Um Yamamoto-san –"

"Takeshi."

"eh?"

"Call me Takeshi."

"Well Takeshi-kun I have to run away now. But do your best in baseball I think I'll even go to your games." Tsuki said as she began to walk away until Yamamoto grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Tsuki's eyes widen.

"Thank you Tsuki."

Not so far away the same dark aura was around the corner and glared at dame-Tsuki. "Dame-Tsuki I'll make sure you life is a living hell." The girl spat out as she walked away angry. Reborn on the other hand looked like he was going to kill Yamamoto.

"Stupid baseball idiot how dare he touch my student." He growled.

* * *

**Me: I think there was a bit of OOC but that's what I think. I hope you guys liked the chapter please review and give me some ideas I love you all!**

**Chrome: also give Heart-sama your votes. Thank you for reading till next time.**


	6. Mochida?

**Me: Hey guys! So very sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school. You know how it is haha. But I really am sorry to those I kept waiting.**

**Tsuki: They'll forgive you anyway**

**Tsuna: No need to worry Heart-san**

**Tsuki: *looks at Tsuna with wide eyes***

**Tsuna: *looks at Tsuki with wide eyes too***

**Me: let's start the story before everyone starts to panic. But first to the voting!**

**Votes:**

**Reborn: 9**

**Mukuro: 5**

**Hibari: 4**

**Xanxus: 1**

**Yamamoto: 1**

**Me: wow a lot of Rfem!27 lovers hehe.**

**Reborn: who wouldn't like us?**

**Me: -.-'whatever. Let the story begin!**

…**..**

**Tsuki's Pov~**

'_You have to be kidding me….why am I doing this again? Oh right I was dragged here by a perv saying that I 'told' Kyoko Lies about him to break up with him….the hell is wrong with the world now?' _Tsuki thought in her head mentally thinking how to get out of the situation

"Dame-Tsuki you will fight me to the death and the winner gets Sasagawa Kyoko!" Mochida, Kensuke Mochida yelled out at Tsuki while holding and bamboo sword in his grasp.

Tsuki wanted to kill this guy for calling Kyoko and thing. She grabbed and bamboo sword and glared at him and his smirk.

If you want to know what happened to start this then let's go to beginning. Shall we?

**Flashback**

Tsuki left her home along with a hit man tutor fallowing her on the wall next to her. She asked many questions and he answered them all. Things seemed so normal. But a girl also fallowing her and the hit man tutor. She didn't go unnoticed by them but ignored her.

"So how's school?" Reborn asked

"Good…" Tsuki answered him. It was silent then.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuki-san!" a voice called out. Tsuki looked behind to see Kyoko and Hana. She waved at them.

"You know you could try smiling," Hana pointed out "and who's the kid?"

"My how cute his wearing a suit and a fedora." Kyoko squealed out.

"My name is Reborn number on-"

"He's my cousin from Italy." Tsuki budded in while glaring at Reborn who has a smirk plastered on his face.

"How cute." Kyoko smiled and looked at Hana. Hana sighed and looked away.

"Whatever I hate kids anyway."

"By the way Kyoko-san don't you go out with Mochida-san?" Tsuki asked her. Kyoko stopped smiling a nodded.

"He's over there…" Tsuki pointed at a dark haired boy flirting with another girl who had a light blush on her cheeks and giggled at the failed jokes.

Kyoko frowned and looked down on the ground. "It's okay…it happens…"Tsuki sighed and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. _'I suck when it comes to guys crying. Even if I am one.'_

"It's okay Kyoko your strong...just break up with him and live your life. M-me and Hana-san will be with you…" Tsuki stuttered.

'_Man I hate it when I do that…'_ Tsuki let go and patted her head. "Don't cry…you're too cute to cry." Tsuki pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. Kyoko looked at her as a light blush crawled to her cheeks, and nodded.

Hana gave a small smile to her friends and hugged Kyoko too. "Ya, Dame-Tsuki's right," Hana chuckled a bit as Tsuki made a face at her "but Tsuki knows what she's saying go break up with that idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing."

Kyoko looked at both Tsuki and Hana as the both nodded in agreement. Kyoko walk over to Mochida and slapped him.

There was some yelling.

Pointing.

Then it happened.

**Flashback end**

"Let's just make this quick we have class after this and it's too early in the morning." Tsuki yawned and held the sword tightly in her hand.

"I won't agree more." Mochida went full speed on Tsuki but Tsuki stayed put. When he got closer and swung his sword Tsuki caught it with her hand. The wood hitting her palm with full force stung but she ignored it as Mochida tried to het Tsuki's hand off but instead ended up getting hit the stomach and head.

"I hate it when people like you thing of others as things….that's pitiful." Tsuki threw ythe bamboo sword at Mochida in the head which caused him to be knocked out.

"How weak…" Tsuki murmured.

**~no one's pov~**

As the little fight started and ended as girl with silvery hair looked at the brown haired female and glared. "You're not worthy of being Vongola Decima…I will beat you.."

…

**Me: I thought it was pretty good. Mochida getting his ass kicked by a girl makes it all the more funny haha xD. Oh well.**

**Gokudera: R&R and vote for your favorite couple.**

**Me: till next time minna! (^-^)/**


	7. Cow Child, Lambo!

**Me: I'm so happy T^T**

**Tsuna: H-Heart-san what's wrong?! *panics a little***

**Me: *blows nose* nothing I'm just really happy~**

**Tsuna: eh…?**

**Reborn: she's happy because of the reviews dame-Tsuna.**

**Yamamoto: maa maa~ she's crying tears of joy haha!**

**Tsuna and I: *sweat drop***

**Spanner: Let's go to the votes**

**Me: when you get here?!**

**Spanner: hmm…just now**

**Me: *sighs* forget it….TO THE VOTES!**

**Votes**

**Reborn: 15**

**Mukuro: 7**

**Hibari: 6**

**Byakuran: 2**

**Xanxus: 2**

**Yamamoto: 2**

**Fon: 1**

**Me: hmm…if this goes on I think R27 is going to win**

**Reborn: *smirks* but of course**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu….I'm one point ahead of skylark-kun**

**Hibari: *glares***

**Me: l-lets go to the story now shall we *walks away slowly***

…**..**

"I'm so tired….." Tsuki complained. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through her head over and over. The way she thinks that something will happen soon. She was confused…

"Why do I feel like this anyway…it's probably nothing...I shouldn't worry about it anytime soon…" Tsuki pulled her pillow down to her face and closed her eyes.

Sleep washed over her…she was a peace and relaxed… no one could ruin this moment. This time she was alone at last, tired, and carefree…

Silence….

BAM!

Tsuki jerked up from the loud noise…. The pillow fell from her face as she sat up. She was mad at the person how dare disturb her sleep.

The door opened to revile another infant but in, cow print pajamas, and afro holding pink grenades."Gyahaha! Where are you reborn! The great Lambo-sama will kill you! And be the Boss!" The cow child yelled out. Tsuki just stared at the child and looked to her right to find the hit man cleaning his partner in crime.

"Shut up your too loud." Reborn turned Leon into a pistol and almost shot Lambo but missed by a millimeter.

"Gupya!" The cow child ended up falling face first on the floor as the grenades flew to Tsuki. Tsuki narrowed her eyes, grabbed her pillow and hit the grenades out the window before they made contact to her and exploded.

"Must….not…cry…..WAH! I CAN'T!" The child cried loudly. Tsuki sighed and put her hand in her pocket looking for anything to give the cow child. She gabbed candy from her pocket and gave it to the cow child.

"Here…Now don't cry anymore…" Tsuki told him while patting his afro with the other hand to calm him down. The child, Lambo, looked up at Tsuki and sniffled. He took the candy and ate a piece of the grape flavored candy.

"Better?"

He nodded and lifted his arms to her. Tsuki sighed and picked up the small child and threw him into the air. The child giggled and laughed at Tsuki did that. Once Tsuki stopped he looked over to Reborn who had a cold aura around him but ignored it.

"Friend of yours?" She asked the hit man tutor.

"Like hell…just an annoying pest." He stated. Lambo was mad at the statement and jumped down from Tsuki's grip and pulled out more grenades from his afro.

"Lambo-san is not an annoying pest!" He yelled at him.

"Ya, you're not…." Reborn started

Lambo smirked.

"You're an annoying cockroach." Lambo's smirk fell as he looked at Reborn angrily.

"Lambo is not and cockroach!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"I'm leaving…." Before Tsuki could even open the door the cow child grabbed he leg and pulled her back inside the room.

"Don't leave yes Nee-san! Not with Old Reborn!" As much as Tsuki wanted to laugh, Reborn shot another bullet but Tsuki lifted the child and put him in her arms and sighed.

"You get angry too easy."

"He called me old."

"He's a kid. They do that."

"Tch, with this body I'm not."

"…how old are you?"

Reborn glared at her. "Never mind…"

"But why are you after Reborn anyway…Lambo was it?" She asked the cow child.

"They said if Lambo-san kills Reborn he'll be the next boss of his family!" Tsuki thought for a moment before she forgot why Reborn was here in the first place.

He told her everything before. He was the number one Hit man in the mafia as that his job was to train her into the next boss of the Vongola. Tsuki sighed again.

'_Those guys are idiots. Letting a kid go after the demon hit man and kill him. That's suicide.'_

That's how the Mafia works."

'_Oh ya I forgot he reads minds.'_

"Well you shouldn't forget" He said once more.

"Will you stop reading my mind?"

"No."

"Whatever, Lambo you should stop going after Reborn-kun. I wouldn't want you die at a young age. You still have places to go things to see." Lambo looked at Tsuki as tears started to come out of his eyes. He nodded.

"H-Hai."

"You can call me Tsuki okay nice to meet you Lambo-san." Lambo smiled widely and hugged her and put his face in her breast which only made Reborn, who was watching the scene, angrier than he already was at the cow child.

"Ne ne~ Tsuki-nee can I stay with you?!" Lambo asked her. Tsuki thought for a second.

"Hmm I'm not sure Maman would be ok-"

"I'd be more than happy to have you around Lambo-san" Nana said as she entered the room. Tsuki sweat dropped and Lambo cheered and stuck his tongue out at Reborn, who was still trying to keep himself from killing the cow.

**...**

**Me: well that's all I got for today I really hope you guys like it!**

**Fon: I'm sure they will.**

**Me: you're so much nicer than Reborn-**

**Reborn: got a problem with me?**

**Me: shivers* n-no.**

**Reborn: Good.**

**Fon: *sigh and smiles* Please R&R and vote for your favorite pairing. Till next time.**

**Reborn: *points Leon to me head***

**Me: Wah!~ just to let you all know that Gokudera will be a girl also….Till nect time minna.**


End file.
